Episode 8373 (25th April 2014)
Plot Nick sees the reluctance on Leanne's face and realises he's made a fool of himself. She feels terrible when he tells her he can’t live without her. He asks her to think on what he's said, kisses her and leaves. Owen questions Anna’s feelings for him, pointing out she hasn’t let him near her for weeks. Anna insists she’s just tired but Owen is unconvinced. Steve joins the gym, hoping to outrun Lloyd in the charity run. The police say that they'll call Kirsty in for questioning. Tyrone’s angry with Fiz for involving the them and storms out. Lloyd and Andrea realise that Steve is up to something. Maria’s relieved when Tyrone tells her that because the texts came from a pay-as-you-go phone it’s harder to trace them but is unhappy that Tyrone is willing to forgive Fiz. Carla gives her half-hearted congratulations to Rob on his engagement. Gary hands Izzy £40 that he earned on a building site but she squirrels it away with the charity money. Sharif tells Kal that he's not pleased about him and Leanne. Gail signs up for the run and demands to know from Leanne if she's upset Nick. Anna is furious when Owen makes a remark in front of the family about her not letting him touch her. He asks her if she's gone off him but she insists she loves him. Lloyd suggests he stays the night at Andrea’s, she makes out the boiler’s broken and they’d better stay at his flat instead. Jenna's suspicious. Fiz apologises to Tyrone but there is an obvious division between them now. Leanne cannot bring herself to say no to Nick and gives him hope for a future between them. Kal sees him giving her a hug in the street. Owen breaks down with Katy, asking why Anna can't bear to look at him. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick is hopeful Leanne will take him back; Owen voices his concerns to Anna about their relationship; and Tyrone tells Maria the texts will be hard to trace. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,170,000 viewers (11th place). Notable dialogue Carla Barlow: "Life's too short, so if you want to be tied to that demonic freak show for the rest of your days, then fill your boots." Rob Donovan: "I'm touched." Carla Barlow: "You must be." Category:2014 episodes